With development of terminals such as a wearable device, there are more technologies for a wireless communication connection between terminals. Correspondingly, wireless short-range communications technologies, such as a wireless fidelity (Wireless-Fidelity, Wi-Fi or WiFi) technology, a Bluetooth technology, and a ZigBee technology are well developed.
The wearable device becomes popular because of portability, convenience, appearance variety, and the like. A user may have one or more other terminals such as a smart band and a smartwatch in addition to a necessary mobile phone. Different terminals of a same user may be connected and transmit data by using a Bluetooth technology.
With development of the Bluetooth technology, most of current terminals may support dual-mode Bluetooth. The dual-mode Bluetooth supports two Bluetooth protocols: Bluetooth low energy (Bluetooth Low energy, BLE) and classic Bluetooth (Classic Bluetooth). For example, the dual-mode Bluetooth is integrated in the current Bluetooth protocol 4.0.
Currently, a mobile phone may be connected to a wearable device such as a smartwatch by using the classic Bluetooth. A user may synchronize information on the mobile phone to the watch by using the Bluetooth, to answer and make a call, receive and reply to an SMS message and an instant message, and the like. However, if a Bluetooth connection between the mobile phone and the watch is released, the synchronization cannot be implemented. When the Bluetooth connection between the mobile phone and the watch is released, user experience is inevitably affected to some extent if the watch or the mobile phone does not make an attempt at an automatic reconnection. However, if the watch keeps attempting to reconnect to the mobile phone, and the mobile phone is not within a connectable range for a relatively long time, heavy power consumption is inevitably caused, and this is a challenge to a battery life of an intelligent terminal. Therefore, after the Bluetooth connection between the watch and the mobile phone is released, how to implement an automatic reconnection without affecting user experience and power consumption is a problem that needs to be urgently resolved.